1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for interactively creating and presenting 3D shots where each shot includes a camera viewpoint of interest (POI) and camera path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual design reviews of three-dimensional (3D) models, such as a CAD model of an automobile, are an important tool for presenting to decision makers the aspects of new products. Conventional methods for performing such design reviews include slide shows or static of views of desired points of interest (POIs) that limits the audience perception of the 3D quality of the model, user controlled real-time navigation about the model using conventional 3D scene navigation tools to present views of the POIs where duplication of the views from presentation to presentation is difficult, virtual turntables that allow the view to be rotated about the model but that may not include desired POIs, and bookmarks for the POIs with automatic or procedurally generated movement of the view or camera between the POIs where the view becomes a static view of each POI where time is spent presenting parts of the model that have low interest to the audience.
What is needed is a system that allows a presentation that does not have the limitations and drawbacks of the conventional approaches and that conveys to the audience the 3D quality of the model.